


Morning Wood

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Percy Weasley and Oliver wood shared a dorm room, to the rest of the school the two were best friends but within their dorm room they were more, they kept it hidden from everyone as Oliver was the popular Quidditch captain and Percy was a studious, bookworm with several siblings that he was convinced would hate him if they were to find out.





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> The explicit stuff will happen in chapter 2

Being the only boys in their year, in Gryffindor house that is. Oliver and Percy have the entire dorm room to themselves. The room itself was beautiful and ornate, it is however home to two teenage boys. One smart and studious the other strong and sporty.

Despite being very different the boys were best friends but in their dorm room they were more. They had multiple beds in their room, only two were meant to be used but every night since fourth year only one bed was used, of course they were just sleeping in the same bed, until their sixth year where they discovered the pleasure of one another physically as well as emotionally.

Which is what led them to where they are now. Percy Wesley was lying on his boyfriends bed, wearing Oliver's Gryffindor jumper, reading his book. Waiting for Oliver to get in from his evening quidditch practice that he insisted upon.

Soon enough a slightly sweaty, tired looking Oliver Wood threw open the door and was about to begin ranting about quidditch when he saw what his red haired boyfriend lounging on his bed, wearing nothing but Oliver's own jumper and a set of his boxers too, they had little broomsticks on them. Oliver was given them as a joke but he kept them and now he saw Percy's pale freckled legs gracefully layed out and he could see those boxers, and Oliver was glad he kept them, let's just say those boxers were no longer just a joke to Oliver.

"well what a sight to walk in on" Oliver said whistling appreciatively. Percy blushed and he hid his face behind his book, bringing his knees up to his chest and pulling the jumper over them. 

"Don't hide Perce, you're gorgeous" Oliver said, stripping down to his own boxers. Then he jumped on to the bed and began biting, kissing and licking at his boyfriends neck.

"Oli" Percy whined, trying to squirm away from his boyfriend, lightly batting his boyfriend with his book.

"i'm trying to study" he pouted, once Oliver had managed to wrap his arms around him.

"come on Perce, it's friday night, you promised we would spend the weekend together, at least cuddle with me now, i'm tired, no funny business i promise" Oliver said fixing his boyfriend with the saddest looking face he could muster.

"fine" Percy sighed, putting his book and glasses on the bedside table and he curled into his boyfriends chest. Finally relaxing for the first time that day since he woke up in his boyfriends embrace that morning.


End file.
